


Backstreet

by G0WNLIN



Series: treasure canon! [1]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, purefluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0WNLIN/pseuds/G0WNLIN
Summary: Where Junkyu and Mashiho are in a hidden relationship.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Series: treasure canon! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066721
Kudos: 53





	Backstreet

**Author's Note:**

> basically the title and just cheesy scenes between the two.

He never actually thought he would find himself in the situation he was in now. Not in his very shoes. To think of it, Junkyu had never thought he would be able to keep up with the complicated status, especially being a very blatant yet obvious person. This secret to him had always seemed so complicated, but there he was going on with it. Being part of it.

It all started with his extremely stupid, yes _stupid_ , rambling session in the toilet. He didn’t know what got him to just blurt out about how amazing Mashiho was in practise (that got him stressed out for some unexplained reasons) and even asked the mirror, why did he have to crush on someone as wholehearted, as precious as Mashiho, not realising a small figure had entered the room, listening to him and standing by the door. Junkyu was of course drowned in so much embarrassment and was about to sprint out when Mashiho tugged on the hem of his shirt. And the words that slipped out of his mouth struck the brunet haired. 

“I think...I think I feel the same way towards you. _Really_.”

He didn't know how to comprehend it at first, notably with the squeak of hesitation.

Who knew three days later, they would share their first kiss, at the storage room of the convenience store nearest to their dorm. Junkyu’s broad back against the wall, with the younger male sitting down on his lap, pressing their lips together bashfully. 

That was around a month before their debut, and now their three months anniversary was just around the corner. With Mashiho being the perfectionist he is, he had thought about things long and hard. The two agreed that they wanted to keep this relationship without the knowledge of the others, and to do that the younger had made a few rules between them. They weren’t strict, but it was enough to turn Junkyu quite nuts. 

It was simple. _Rule one_ , don’t do any overly romantic physical affections whenever someone other than them is around. _Rule two_ , try to be with other members as much as possible so they don’t get suspicious, especially in front of cameras. 

Junkyu thought it was ridiculous at first. But the more time passes by, the more he thinks it was just Mashiho’s way of having more fun. The other members were so fond of him, especially Jihoon, Doyoung and Hyunsuk, just to name a few. Was he purposely doing this to make Junkyu cranky? _Maybe_ , the older had thought. But he would do anything for his beloved Japanese boyfriend. 

Even though it drives him insane, he still enjoyed the sweetness of their hidden relationship. Showing affection seemed rare, but it is passed on, it would always be so overwhelming. In some ways, it does shed a light to Mashiho’s much softer side, something the taller had always yearned for once in a while. 

The twelve boys were at their usual practise room, going over the same choreography for the countless times that evening. Junkyu was pondering for Hyunsuk to finally say the words, “That’s a wrap!” and watch all the members fall to the cold bleak ground. And when he finally did, clapping his hands and followed by other sounds of relieved sighs, Junkyu slumped his body to the floor, which felt more like melting ice on torrid heat. 

He didn’t move from his current position, arms and legs spread like a starfish on the sea bed and eyes shut, trying to catch most of his breath back from the blazing air conditioner. Junkyu was sure his limbs were about to fall off, not caring that Jeongwoo had tossed a half full water bottle next to his waist and Doyoung dropping his bag not far from where Junkyu had rested his left palm, before sitting down.

After a good two minutes of silence with hints of shuffling noises, the youngest between all of them sprung up to his feet with an exciting whistle. 

“C’mon Jihoon _hyung_! I need to go to that convenient store asap!” 

The mentioned leader had already headed for the door and turned his head around, “Anyone else wanna come?” 

Haruto then got up from his seat, followed by Doyoung, Asahi and eventually everyone else. Except for Mashiho and Hyunsuk, who were busy talking about the choreography from earlier. 

Junkyu was still on the floor, he hadn’t moved a muscle and found himself busy listening to the boisterous laughter and constant chatter from his peers that started to fade away into the corridors. But then his ears couldn’t help but twitch when a specific voice started conversing with the oldest again, suggesting a small change of position in the formation. 

The brunet that had his eyes closed felt a small jitter in his chest, as the two voices got louder to him, suggesting they were getting closer. He then felt the other presence settling themselves down above of his head, not minding the body that laid there. 

Junkyu’s eyes then shot open. He felt his index finger burn, in a warm and electrifying kind of way. He knew who it was, that had wrapped his hand around the older’s finger, still talking away with their leader, as if nothing was happening. 

A small smile crept up his lips as the Japanese male’s thumb started to rub on the tip of his nail, and Junkyu didn’t hesitate to close back his eyes. 

Not that he was trying to hide the fact, but Junkyu knew he would be the more clingy one out of the two. That’s why in moments where Mashiho suddenly becomes more demanding than usual still sometimes baffles him. But he always liked it, he cherished it. 

Excusing himself to Hyunsuk, Junkyu had taken off to the toilet nearest to where they were at, taking a bathroom break. Today was like any other day, just filled with practise, schedule and seeing the same faces again and again. The only difference really was that he was able to continue a bit of his working piece and also ate a proper breakfast unlike the usual. 

Junkyu had just finished off and unlocked his stall, surprised to be greeted by a small male right in front of the door. Hazel eyes all rounded and beady, with his head tilted loosely hanging off his neck, while his long sleeves had coated his palms. He had the most dismal pout on his face, yet still awfully adorable to Junkyu. 

The fading rosy colour haired male lifted his face from facing the ground and deepened his frown. 

This was something still so overwhelming for Junkyu. 

“Mashi, what’s wrong?” He pondered, placing his hands on the shorter’s shoulders, and quickly overlooking his face. 

The other shook his head innocently. 

“You sure?” 

Mashiho bit his bottom lip, it took him a few seconds before finally looking at Junkyu with his jittery eyes. “I just...you know,” He mumbled, “I just miss you.”

Junkyu took a step back, grinning lightly at the younger before letting out a small chuckle. “You want a hug?” 

The other nodded. 

Wrapping his lover around his arms was definitely something Junkyu loved to do. Especially with their difference in height and size, Mashiho perfectly fit with him. Like two puzzle pieces, meant for each other. 

Junkyu rested his cheek on the younger’s blossom locks, that let out a breezy scent of strawberries swirled with vanilla, and felt like a warm campfire. He felt Mashiho graze his nose on his right shoulder, before he lifted his chin and mumbled, “Can I ask for something else?” 

The older one hummed. 

“Can you kiss me?” 

He said it so innocently.

“Here.” Mashiho pointed to his lips. 

Junkyu’s heart felt his heart clump up for a second, before blinking himself out of the haze.

“If that’s what you want, that’s what you get.” 

Hiding his nervousness with a small simper, Junkyu placed one of his palms on the younger’s waist, and the other right below his chin. He stroked it with the face of his thumb for a few seconds, before closing off the last gap between them, devouring Mashiho’s slim sweet lips with his. 

It took up more time than he had thought to end their session. And when they did, they shuffled back to the practise room, getting puzzling looks from their teammates. But that didn’t matter to him, at least a smile was back on Mashiho’s face. 

The Japanese male will never regret walking in on Junkyu talking to a mirror. 

Ever since the twelve was put together as a group, everyone saw him as the ace in dancing, a perfectionist, as if he doesn’t have any flaws within him. To carry the title as _perfect_ was hard for the rosey haired male, because he was decent in most things, and even his smallest mistakes would highlight him. Mashiho had days where he was tired, tired of being the fun and positive one in the team, the energetic one that always seems to always find a way to make the other members get up. Sometimes, he wasn’t even on his feet.

But luckily for him, he had Junkyu. Someone who understood him better than most people. Someone who doesn’t look away from his flaws and rather embraces it so well. 

Maybe it was also because his heart chose the older, to be the one by his side.

For some reasons, today wasn’t on his side. Mashiho found himself practicing in the small breakout room of their studio. He had been singing the same lines again and again, but he wasn’t getting the notes right. He kept on slipping the notes in his throat, and it was making him tired of himself. 

Throwing his body on the only chair around, Mashiho threw his head back, tangling his fingers with his locks, letting out a grumble, sounding distressed. He was doing it once again, not asking for anyone’s help and locking himself in between four walls. No one was allowed with him, not even Junkyu. He wasn’t just going to let himself off that easily. Because everyone sees him as perfect. 

An unexpected knock was heard from the door, and Mashiho frowned. Probably it was Hyunsuk again, telling him to go back to the dorm. Picking himself up from the chair, he led out a stale sigh before turning the round knob. 

No one was there. Mashiho lifted a brow and peered his head out then glanced left and right. No one.

When he stepped out of the room, he almost didn’t realise he kicked something. Looking down at the floor, there he saw a bottle of water rolling on its side. Mashiho picked it up, finding a square yellow sticky note was stuck on it. 

‘Our dear Mashiho, you worked hard today like any other day! You are not alone, we are a team for a reason, so don’t be so heavy on yourself, okay? Remember to take a break.’

It ended with a small smiley faced koala at the bottom corner. 

His eyes still couldn’t tear away from the small piece of paper and read it over again and again, to a point where the words themselves echoed in his head. As if something had pinched his cheek, Mashiho’s lips tweaked into a smile, while letting out a small chuckle. He then went back into the room, grabbing his bag, before leaving the practise area. 

Junkyu in the end always found a way to win him. 

One thing couples do often is go on dates, right? Being in this hidden relationship wasn’t going to stop the two from having weekly dates, oh no, Mashiho wouldn’t let that happen. 

When 10pm came around the twelve boys ended their activity for today and headed back to the dorms. Mashiho had walked in front of all his dorm mates, unlocking the door and relieving a loud huff. 

“Finally, I can sleep!” 

Jihoon behind him gave a funny look, “You’re hitting the sack early.” 

“Maybe it’s the effect of being around Junkyu _hyung_ too much, “ Doyoung bantered as a joke. 

If only they knew his heart stuttered at the mention of his boyfriend. 

“Me and Jihoon hyung are going on a round of video games. You sure you don’t want to join?” Asked Jeongwoo, as he slipped off his shoes and set them neatly on the rack. 

The Japanese male nods, “Yeah, I’m extra tired today. I’ll be off to bed.” 

It only took him around half an hour to shower, dress up and make him look presentable to go on a casual date. Peeking out of his door, he could see Jihoon and Jeongwoo into their game, slapping each other by the knees and screaming at the flashing screen. Doyoung on the other hand had drowsed into his covers already, probably forgetting to wash himself. 

Mashiho took the chance to tiptoe out of the dorm after locking his room, fetching the extra keys before walking to a certain alleyway not far from where he was. 

He forgot how to breathe properly for a second as his eyes lay on a tall figure, head to toe dressed in black, and a mask that covered his face. Mashiho could see his sparkly eyes scrunching, his smile hidden behind the fabric, as he stepped closer to the smaller male. 

It wasn’t his first time going on a secret date, and certainly not his first time seeing his lover dressed like that (to Mashiho, when did Junkyu ever not look breathtaking to be honest), but why was his heart racing, to the point it banged against his ribcage. 

“Mashi, you all right?” 

Mashiho shook his head and quickly glanced up at the older. 

“I’m fine! I’m just...” He trailed off his words for a few seconds, biting the bottom of his lip. 

Junkyu blinked, “You’re nervous?” 

“What! What…” Mashiho looked down at his shoes, “Um, _kinda_.” 

The taller giggled, “Don’t worry, you’re not the only one. We haven’t done this in a long time, I almost forgot how it feels like holding your hand while walking down the streets.” 

Feeling a gentle touch trail near his hanging arm, Mashiho’s skin started to burn. The weather was rather chilly tonight, with clouds of smoke coming out their every breath and freezing their fingertips. Mashiho then could feel the older’s hand slip with his, intertwining their fingers then securing their elbows. Tonight wasn’t going to be as frosty as it should be.

“But I’m sure we’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight.” Junkyu squeezed his palm and pressed his covered lips against the other’s forehead. He looked into Mashiho’s eyes again, “Okay?” 

The younger nodded surely before the couple took off into the streets. 

What made tonight special was, everywhere they went seemed to be empty. So they could walk as freely as they want, with Junkyu never letting go of the younger, and even whining to let him pull Mashiho closer. He said Mashiho’s body warmth was extra warm, and he loved that. The Japanese male couldn’t hold him back, not like he wanted to either. After grabbing drinks from a late night cafe, the two strolled to the nearest park, and just walked along the path. 

And Mashiho loved it. It was everything he could ask for. Junkyu by his side, their hands clasped together, the light breezy weather gracing his red cheeks, under the glow of the luminous moonlight. Nothing simple can be better. 

But good times end quickly. 

Mashiho found himself wanting to get to his bed quicker, when he couldn’t feel the warmth of his boyfriend’s hand anymore. Right when he got into bed, pulling up his covers to high chest, he heard his phone buzz. 

It was a voice message from Junkyu. 

_“I wanted to be the last voice you hear before you sleep, so there might be a higher chance of me appearing in your dreams. Good night my mashiho, dream of me.”_

Grinning at the flashing screen of his phone, the small male pressed his lips together, gripping the collar of his shirt. Does Junkyu know what he is doing to him? 

Well, Mashiho knew he didn’t have the most romantic or cheesy relationship, but Junkyu was everything he could ask for. He loved the relationship they have right now.

If only Junkyu knew, he was the best thing Mashiho had ever dreamt of. He also hoped he would be the one appearing in the older’s dreams tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much but I hope you enjoyed!!  
> [ @G0WNLIN ](https://www.twitter.com/G0WNLIN)  
> [cc](https://www.curiouscat.me/G0WNLIN)


End file.
